The Little They had In common
by RacingQueenofAmerica789
Summary: This little story is my idea of what should happen when Renessmee is Born.


_**By: Jeanne Mei Mangan copyright Stephenie Meyer Fanfiction**_

 **The Midnight Moon**

Bella's Point of View

I felt like I was dying. I thought that I must have died and been buried deep into the earth. But, somehow I knew in my mind that I was not dead and that my body might, just might be on a long journey to somewhere I had many great memories. The last night that I lived as a human was a miracle. I gave birth to my only daughter Renesmee. I held her for one minute and then I felt her being taken from me by Jacob. My last words to them… my family at least that was what I thought were to Rosalie. She had helped me keep strong so that I was able to have baby. I said to her, _"Rosalie, please don't let anything harm her. If_ _anyone says or tries anything tell them it was worth it. Tell them it's all right and make sure_ _she's safe. Thank you all for all you've done for me."_

Then I slept. I don't know for how long but I felt like I was going home to the place that was my honeymoon and the place where I could allow myself some sleep. It could have been for eternity… I really have no idea how long. But, I woke up fully transformed, as a vampire. Apparently Edward bit me before I left to see if that would save me. It did and I was happy that it had. When I looked up I noticed that everything around me was different and there was a miraculously amount of light bathing into my room from the open windows. I looked again and I recognized the place as my bedroom at Esme's Island. I got up and I heard the sound of a baby crying. I ran to the noise and I ended up in the nursery. I glanced at the little cradle and there lay my daughter her chocolate brown staring up at me in a loving way like she was trying to tell me, _its okay you're alive and so am I. I love you._ I hugged her close to my chest and started to head for the kitchen. I made her some things to eat. She ate more than I did and I was 18. I knew that I would have to hunt and that the Cullen's stayed here sometimes so there had to be a supply of animals here. I ran in the forest. I felt like I had just uncovered a very heavy burden and got rid of it. I knew that the Cullens would come and there would be much rejoicing…. I hoped. I fed and then went back inside. Renesmee was already asleep on the sofa and I decided that I was going to find out what my special power was. I figured out that day that Renesmee had the power to show vampires her memories and thoughts by touching them. I on the other hand had the power to protect myself and others from mental and physic powers of others. I spent a whole month waiting on that island waiting for one of my friends or family to show up and run up to me saying how glad they were to see that I had survived. I knew that Rosalie would come to me because she would see the message that I had left for her knowing what would happen. I had left it for her by sending a post man on a secret mission and I just have to see if it worked. I waited and waited until, one day I heard the front door bang open and into the light stood Rosalie.

Rosalie's Point of View

I was Rensmee's protector and I was going to do the job right….I owed that much to my beloved sister in-law. I was so depressed that Bella died. I had only spent a few months with her and I knew that she trusted me after all the things I'd done to her. She trusted and believed in me enough to let me take care of her daughter after she died.

The night of the day that she was thought to have died on I was in the living room with Renesmee when out of the corner of my eye I spotted Jacob. He told me to hand the baby over so that he could avenge his best-friend's death. I looked him deep in his eyes and said to him, "I will not give her up… Bella's last words were to me and she said that if she were to come back and know that her baby was dead she would furious. She put me in charge of her and she told me not to have a single person, place or thing hurt her darling…as she put it. She said that if she were to die so be it but she would die for her "darling" and if Renesmee died she said her death would have been for nothing. So, no Jacob, I will not have you go near her if that is your intentions and well obviously it is." Jacob stared at me for a moment and said thoughtfully, "I will let her live for now." Then he was gone.

The next morning I woke up to find the whole household in the nursery and crying. When I realized why, I to broke down in tears, Renesmee had left us and there was nothing we could do about it. I cried and cried. I went back up to my room, where I had a picture of Bella and myself laughing while we got Ice Cream at the parlor in downtown Forks. I grabbed the picture and was about to cry on it when I felt a strange spark in the paper and I looked over the paper again. On the back I caught some words.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Don't cry for us, don't tell the rest of the family but please come to us on Esme's Island. Rosalie and I have just been transported and we are not dead like all of you think. Please come and bring us home so that I can be able to see my family again. Don't you dare tell anyone….I want it to be a surprise that we show up at your house soon. Please come soon and don't worry Renesmee is fine…..through she eats tons._

 _Love,_

 _Bella_

I left at once. I bought an airplane ticket to Brazil. I told the family not to worry and left at the middle of the day so none of them could try and hash anything out of me. They were all busy in the middle of the day with their own things to do. I drove to the airport at 150 miles per hour and was in Brazil the following day. I drove Carlisle's emergency car that he paid to be kept so that if a family member wanted to go the Island they would have a car to Esme's Island and sure enough I heard voices and the calm voice of Bella when I walked up to the front door.

I opened it up and there stood Bella and Renesmee in the foyer. Renesmee was in Bella's lap while she read her a book. At the sudden burst of light Bella looked up I stared at her with an amazed stare. Her eyes were golden brown already and her skin was paler than mine. Her hair was now pitch black and there was a faint tint of red highlights in her locks. She placed her "darling" on the chair right beside her and stood up she held out her hands to me and I took them. I hugged her for what seemed almost a full hour. Then she said, "Well my visitor are you hungry?" I looked at her and answered, "Yes, but when are we going to go back?" She stared at me for a moment and walked up to her daughter and hugged her close and replied, "Whenever you are ready." I just stopped and stared at Renesmee, she looked like a 10 year old.

So, we stayed there for two more days and then we headed home. As we pulled out of the airport we talked as if nothing had happened. I knew she trusted me and loved me as I did her. She was so pleasant to be around. Her voice was like music and she looked lovely. I couldn't wait to get home and see all of our family gawk and get surprised that she wasn't dead and nor her 'darling'. As we pulled into the drive way I saw the family ready to greet me back home, they did not know it at the time but they did not just have to greet me but two others they thought dead.

I got out of my car and I walked around the car to open it for Bella. Emmett asked, "Rose what are you doing?" The family looked surprised because they knew that I never bring in my luggage on the same day. I usually go up to my bedroom to relax or watch Tv. Boy were they in for a treat. As I opened the passenger door Bella stepped out she didn't even turn towards the Cullens before she held out her hands for Renesmee. Edward asked me because he still couldn't see Bella's face, "Whose she?" I laughed as Bella turned around with her arm around Renesmee's shoulders and asked the shocked family, "You don't know me?" Edward and the others stared in amazement at her. "Oh come on its been a long airplane rid and we're tired, so stop just standing there looking ridiculous with you mouths open. You all look like fish out water." Alice glared at me, "I saw this happen…" she trailed off, "but I never thought that it could be possible!" Bella huffed, "Well apparently it was. Are you guys even glad I'm alive?" she asked clearly annoyed with the way we were received, well I'm not the one to talk cause I too was a bit irritated with the home coming.

But thankfully, Esme came out from the house. She looked overjoyed when she saw me and the when she glanced at Bella she gasped and ran towards her. Bella opened up her hands and let Esme hug her or maybe strangle her either one works.

Bella's Point of View

I loved Esme and she caressed and hugged me until she noticed the little figure clutching my right leg and then she leaned down and kissed the cheek of my little darling and picked her up. Esme held her for a few seconds and then put her back down again. Then suddenly the whole family crowded around us and we received hugs and kisses.


End file.
